srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Runeskin
Category:Quests Runeskin is a foul immortal Ogre, who has employed his minions to attack the village of Silverwysp. Prelude Scenarios WARNING Going to the village of Silverwysp and talking to anyone there will make all the prelude scenarios unavailable. Make sure to avoid that at all costs! There are a total of four prelude scenarios to complete, plus an encounter with Runeskin: Runeskin's Minions * Location: Dor-Droat in Withering Wood (Eastern Tysa) * Description: Dor-Droat is in the throes of chaos, and the unmistakable sound of battle reaches your ears... Rewards: * 32 xp to Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (40+)/Gating (40+)/Fortification (40+). * 16 xp to Archery if you use it. * About 129 combat experience from the battle with Fearspit. * 193 combat experience from Rotgrip. * Small Black Gem. * 512 general xp once you finish the adventure. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished... * Location: Trithik * Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. * Description: Your blood boils as you witness a group of common street toughs hassling an old, bent woman as she attempts to go about her own business... Rewards: * 16 xp to Gating (10+)/Elementalism (10+)/Illusion (10+)/Telekinesis (10+) or 0 xp to Diplomacy (10+)/Any Weaponry Skill (20+)/Unarmed Combat (20+) if used. * Alignment rises. * 129 xp from the combat with Fearspit. * 193 xp from the combat with Rotgrip. * 258 xp from combat with Curseblade. * Small Black Gem. * 64 general xp for completing the quest. An Axe to Grind * Location: Port Hallik * Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. * Description: A relatively quiet night in the Stormsigh Tavern suddenly erupts... Rewards: * 32 xp to Illusion (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Gating (40+)/Elementalism (40+) if you use it. * 129 combat xp from Tailsting. * Small Black Gem. * 64 general xp for completion. The Gallows * Location: Talinus * Requirement: Complete the Dor-Droat quest * Description: A grim spectacle suddenly turns deadly as a condemned man snaps his bonds and throws two of the guardsmen from the gallows platform. Rewards: * 32 xp for Fortification (30+) if you use it. * About 129 xp from the combat with Grubmaw. * Small Black Gem. * 64 general xp when you finish the quest. A Helping Hand * Location: Trithik * Requirement: Must have completed The Village of Dor-Droat. * Description: Six against one doesn't quite seem fair...maybe you can help even up the odds... Reward: * 16 xp to Illusion (30+)/Archery (30+)/Gating (30+). * 16 general xp if you use the black gems. * About 268-272 combat xp for Runeskin. * 64 general xp to general once you've completed it. Silverwysp You can find Silverwysp near Tryndmoor in Southeast Tysa. Through these misions, you'll earn several Valour rewards, which accumulates with victories. It's unclear how Valour affects the game, or even if there is any effect. For the moment, like Alignment, it's a loose end. Late One Afternoon * Location: Silverwysp * Description: Late one afternoon on the outskirts of Silverwysp some frantic children tell you that a magical gate has opened by the mines... Rewards: * 64 xp to Gating (40+) if you use it or a Shadowstone to close the gate * 129 xp for combat with Massive Helmed Skeleton * 64 general xp at the end. Stage One Meet up with Captain Millark in the town to discover the devastation that Runeskins minions have done to Silverwysp. You can have the chance to fight in four areas: * the scrub forest... * the area north of the village... * the area south of the village... * the area east of the village... Occasionally you may meet some wounded men to help (with Restoration or Gating). Also, once you defeat some, you can do missions. Mission #1 * Description: Captain Millark tells you that a particularly brutal mountain goblin warrior is tearing through defenders as he and a band of his bloodthirsty kin carve a path toward the village centre from the south... Rewards: * 16 xp to Restoration (10+) if you use it * 32 xp to Illusion (30+)/Archery (30+) if you use it * 256 general xp An Engine of War * Description: The two dozen mountain goblins approaching Silverwysp are bringing something with them...and it's not a peace offering... * Requirement: Completed Mission #1 Rewards: * 32 xp to Telekinesis (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Destruction (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Gating (60+)/Archery (30+) * 128 general xp, 32 valour From Above * Description: The enemy's latest move seems designed to crush the heart of the resistance... Rewards: * 32 xp to Any Weaponry Skill (50+)/Fortification (30+)/Telekinesis (40+) for stopping the first winged skeleton. * 16 valour for helping the young soldier. * 32 xp to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Elementalism (50+) when used to help Captain Millark. * 32 valour and 65 combat xp for defeating Curseblade. * 128 general xp and 64 valour for completing it. Barbaric * Description: The fur-clad figure moving towards the village from the east seems bent on finding someone...unfortunately that someone appears to be you... Rewards: * 32 xp to Telekinesis (40+)/Gating (40+)/Archery (30+) when used against Grunboar. * 129 combat xp and an unmatched Broad Sword from Grunboar. * 128 general xp and 32 valour for completion. A Ragged Band Description: A ragged band of moorland farmers has arrived to lend their support to the defense of Silverwysp...or have they... Reward: * 128 general xp * 32 valour. The Demonscourge, Part I: The Abandoned Mine * Description: Scouts have reported a large number of cave goblins moving out of the entrance of one of Silverwysp's abandoned ore mines...you are sent to investigate.... * Requirement: Rewards: * 32 xp to Illusion/Archery/Thievery for dealing with the guarding goblins. * 32 xp to Destruction (50+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Thievery (10+)/Any Weaponry Skill (40+) and 32 valour for each chained soldier you free (or 8xp and 32 valour if you use the key). * 30 combat xp and Square-Ended Iron Key from Goblin Brute. * 65 combat xp from Prince Iakor. * No xp gained for using Gating (40+) to close the Shadow Path. * Demonscourge Haft from ghost near the end. * 384 general xp and 32 valour for completing the adventure. The Demonscourge, Part II: The Unknown Halls * Description: The howling spirit's attack is swift and quickly overwhelms you... * Requirement: Completed Demonscourge, Part I Rewards: * 64 general xp after opening each door. (x4) * 64 xp for defeating the ogres. * 65 combat xp for defeating Prince Iakor. * Demonscourge Pommel just before you leave the halls * By completing the adventure, you get 384 general xp and 64 valour. The Demonscourge, Part III: Iakor's Maze * Description: Apparently not ready to leave you be, the demonic Prince Iakor, servant of Runeskin, has invaded your dreams... * Requirement: Completed Demonscourge, Part II Rewards: * 65 xp from combat for each ghost. * 65 combat xp from defeating the Black-Scaled Serpent. * Demonscourge Head. * 512 general xp and 64 valour for completion. One of Three * Description: The gruesome spectre, its ghostly blade dripping with the blood of the recently slain, unleashes a fearsome shriek as it soars across the battlefield towards you... Rewards: * 33 combat xp from the Phantom Swordsman. * 256 xp applied to All Skills and Powers (regardless of choice of shape). * 512 general xp and 64 valour for completing the adventure. Runeskin Final Scenario * Description: Rewards: * Once you meet the ghost, you receive the Demonscourge and 256 general xp. * 33 xp from each combat with the statues in the corners. * 65 combat xp from the many-legged demon you kill. * 256 general xp for opening the door. * 129 combat xp from the demon construct. * 256 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, from an alcove near Runeskin. * 128 xp applied to the power or skill you use before the combat with Runeskin. * About 266 xp from combat with Runeskin plus some decent armour. * Runeskin's Ring. * For completion: 3,072 general xp, 512 xp applied to All Skills and Powers, 512 valour. Map Legend: * Grey: Entrance * Green: statues * Blue: Ghosts * Pink: The ghost who gives you the Demonscourge * Red: Fire * Brown: Demons * Orange: Door * Yellow: Alcove to receive 256xp applied to All Skills and Powers * White: Runeskin A Dark Chapter Closes * Description: At long last, you take your leave of Captain Millark and the village of Silverwysp, content to know that at least for now, Runeskin has been thwarted... Rewards: * 16 Adventurer Tokens * 3072 general xp. * Can choose from various runes to gain xp in those skills You can only select runes for skills you already have. Once in Elm Gnoll, placing one rune of a kind nets you 1024 xp; placing two runes of one kind nets 3072 xp; placing three runes of a kind nets 6144 xp. The runes should correspond with skills and powers in a fairly self-explanatory manner, with two exceptions: Rune of the Eye gives General XP, while Rune of the Hand gives gold. There is a secret: Get Illusion, Necromancy and Arcana, enter the runes (in any order) into the idol's palm in Elm Gnoll, and you will get Shadow Magic (the 11th power discipline). A Prince Uncrowned * Location: Elm Gnoll * Description: It's been nearly a hundred years to the day since HE last departed Elm Gnoll... Rewards: * A weapon, a piece of armour and Iakor's Rune (which can give 4096 general xp). See below for the objects Item Rewards From Runeskin Final Scenario From A Prince Uncrowned You can select one of the following weapons and one of the 3 pieces of armour. All weapons are equal in power (except the 2-handed ones, since you need 2 hands to wield the same power of the 1 handed ones). The best armour item for you depends on what do you plan to acquire from Tallys later. Only keep in mind that the wristband only offers +4 SP compared with the Assasin's Bracelet, and thus is the poorest of the three in normal circumstances.